


Pro Buck

by DichotomyStudios



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M, Photoshop, Pro Cycling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mashup manip of pro-racing Buck, posing for the press.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pro Buck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody Wins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/108636) by [artisan447](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisan447/pseuds/artisan447), [charlottechill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottechill/pseuds/charlottechill). 



> The first of a series of seven.

  
  



End file.
